Shadows From Beyond
by fmlyhntr
Summary: Just what happened to Valen? Why was there no body?


**Shadows from Beyond**  
**Christina**  
**Mar 1999**

_Another short story in my Shadow series. Like the others, it can be read alone-but..._  
_The others can be found at:_

_JMS, Warner Brothers, and Del Rey Books own the rights to the various aspects of the B5 Universe. I'm just visiting._

_Just what happened to Valen? Why was there no body?_

**_Time: Over a century after Valen first arrived on Minbar._**

Valen gripped the stylus tighter and scribbled a few more words before he stopped again. "Kosh?"

"I am here." A musical voice he hadn't heard since the Shadows had been defeated.

"It has been a long time." Valen placed the stylus on the desk and turned to face his visitor.

"I have always been here." Kosh's iris closed slightly. "You must return to where it will all begin."

Valen smiled sadly. "I have had a long life..." His wife had died almost fifty years earlier. His oldest son had died recently. "But why Epsilon Three?"

"He waits for you."

"He? He who?" But Kosh was gone. Valen took a deep breath and stared at the paper. He had somehow known his time was near. It was why he was writing. He reread the letter he'd been working on.

"Hello, old friend." The words flowed awkwardly from his mouth. It had been many years since he had spoken or read anything in English. He scribbled a few more words, then signed his former name with a flourish. Jeffrey Sinclair.

He sighed. It was done. He addressed the letters and placed them in a heavy box. The task brought back memories of that day so long ago when he'd read the fateful letter that had sent him back to Babylon 5. His body creaked slightly as he stood..

His aide would seal the box in the temple, where it would sit for just over 900 years.

His family now lived on one of the distant colonies. As he'd grown older, the grumblings about their contamination with alien DNA had grown. But he was Valen-and his name held respect and power. They didn't like living so far from Minbar, but had understood the danger that existed-especially from the Warrior caste.

He'd worked hard to make changes in Minbar society since the end of the Shadow war only 100 or so years ago. The creation of the Grey Council...the rangers...But he had only made a few in-roads in the deeply engrained prejudices of his people.

He summoned his aide, who appeared quickly. "Yes, Entil'Zha."

"Take this to the temple." He passed the box to his aide. "I have left specific instructions."

The aide stood there for several seconds. "You..."

Valen stared past him, toward the blank wall. "I wish to have my ship prepped for departure in an hour."

"Yes, Entil'Zha." The ranger's face looked doubtful, but Valen knew his wishes would be carried out to the letter. Funny, he thought, as the end comes, just how much English he remembered.

"We did it," he whispered in that language to a picture of Catherine after the aide had left. "They will be ready in one-thousand years." He touched the picture and smiled. "And I'll see you again sometime in the future too."

There was a knock at the door before it opened. "Entil'Zha?"

Valen turned to look at the Minbari who'd entered. "Satai..."

"You are leaving?"

Valen nodded. "Within the hour."

"To visit your family?" Valen saw that Jarel realized what was happening. He shook his head.

A look of sadness passed over Jarel's face as he raised his hand in friendship. "One cannot deny..." He bit his lip.

"There is one last thing. You will take my place as leader of the Anla'shok. Everything is here." He handed Jarel a thick roll of papers.

But..."

"But nothing. As Anla'shok One, it will be your job to make sure the Anla'shok continue to exist."

Jarel bowed. "Yes, Entil'Zha."

"Now, I wish to meditate..."

* * *

Valen studied the planet below. He had never returned to this spot. Without Babylon 5 circling it, it looked lonely. He wondered about the Great-Machine, it's builders, and why he was here.

There was a blinding light, then a voice said, "I have been waiting for you."

Valen blinked. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The voice laughed. "I am many things. But for now, the circle draws to a close. But a circle has no end...and no beginning. Come, Jeffrey David Sinclair..."

On Minbar, the citizens mourned his death, but took comfort in one prophecy.

That one day, Valen would return.


End file.
